


Taunting & Teasing

by Hunda_Hunny



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: AU, Blonde haired Pete, But just a little, F/M, Sexual Tension, age gap, petes a little douchey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunda_Hunny/pseuds/Hunda_Hunny
Summary: The readers brother comes home from college to visit for a couple weeks and brings his hot best friend who’s job is turning reader into a mess.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Taunting & Teasing

When my brother said he was coming home to visit for a while, I didn’t think he meant two weeks and I definitely didn’t think he would bring his asshole of a best friend, Pete Davidson. 

God the guys a nightmare, he’s been tormenting me since I was 14 and my family calls it “flirting”. Flirting my ass he is straight up evil and now I have to spend to weeks trapped in a house with him, murder me. 

“Y/N!!” my mothers booming voice cuts through my thoughts. I yank my door open and trot down the stairs “What’s up momma?” I raise my brow at her. 

“The boys will be here in 10 minutes, help me tidy up” she says looking up at me as she wipes down the counters. I exhale loudly, making sure she can hear my annoyance, before turning around to start picking up the dog toys scattered all over the living room. Little rats should learn to clean up after themselves.

After a couple of minutes I decide to speak what’s on my mind “I still don’t get why Pete is coming too”. I can hear my mother sigh and I know she’s rolling her eyes. “We’ve discussed this already y/n, he’s your brothers best friend and they wanna spend the break together. Plus we offered to let him stay, it’s called manners you should show some” 

I pick up a blanket and start folding it nonchalantly. “Yeah but he can’t he just stay at a hotel.” my mother turns sharply to look at me. “What’s this about y/n, is this about your little crush on Pete?”  
my eyes snap up to look at my grinning mother. “What the hell are you talking about!?” I screech out incredulously. She just giggles and continues wiping off her hands.

“Seriously what hell are-“ i’m cut off my the door bell echoing through the house. I look at my mother waiting for her to open the door, she looks at me expectantly. Oh you’ve gotta be shitting me. 

No, I wanna avoid him for as long as possible. Before I can think my legs are already taking me up stairs to my room. I flop down on my bed dramatically. The sound of the door unlocking and opening is heard throughout the house and I burrow even deeper into my bed.

How does she know? How could anyone possibly know? I was so good at hiding it, mother’s intuition I guess. She better not expect me to ever admit it. I don’t even like thinking about it, about the fact that I am extremely attracted to my older brothers shitty best friend that use to taunt and tease me constantly.

It’s been years and now that i’m 18 and fully over this stupid ass crush, I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind. Show that dickhead that i’m not some dumb little girl he can make fun of and torment. I ponder my little plan for a couple more minutes before deciding to go down to dinner.

I make my way down stairs and I see my family surrounding the table as they talk and enjoy my mother’s famous tortilla soup. 

“Care to join us” my father asks. I smile sweetly at him and plop down next to him and look up making direct eye contact with Pete who is sitting across from me. He raises his brow seemingly amused, that fucker. “Well you’ve sure grown up since I last saw you.”

“We saw eachother last year” I scoff and start piling cheese on my soup. “Still, lots can change in a year.” Why is he so smug, like he knows something I don’t. After he realizes I’m not going to respond, he continues making small talk with my mother.

Now that he’s looking away, I take my time scanning his appearance. His jawline is more prominent than I remember, the dark circles under his eyes have slightly faded and from what I can see he’s littered in even more tattoos. He’s also got bleach blonde hair, with visible brown roots, which I wouldn’t normally admire but it suits him well.

His eyes flick over to me and my head drops to look at my soup, like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. I can feel his gaze burning a hole in the top of my head, and I just know that son of a bitch is smirking. 

As soon as I finish washing my dishes, I head immediately for my bedroom and then “Hey y/n come watch a movie with us” I turn to see my brother patting the spot between him and the one-who-shall-not-be-named, I internally groan, but make my way over to them, plopping down on the couch.

“What are we watching?” I ask slightly excited, though this is a tense situation I can’t help but get excited. I love movies and I especially love watching them with my brother.”I don’t know, Pete picked” my brother says through a mouth of popcorn.

“IT the original” Pete says clicking play. Even better horror movies are my favorite, and IT has always been my number one, wait did Pete know that? Did he pick it for me? No I’m just imagining shit, don’t get yourself excited.

We made it about 30 minutes in before my brother was out cold. Though we watch movies together constantly, he does have a bad habit of falling asleep during any movie.

But now it’s just Pete and I, I let my gaze wonder over to his hands. Pale and covered in small doodle-like tattoos. His fingers are bony and so long, Jesus imagine the possibilities. I’m not even trying to stop my minds rambling at this point. My eyes travel up his slight but toned arms that disappear under his white t-shirt, my gaze lands on his neck. Oh my god, It looks like marble, but I bet It be so delicate and defenseless against my sharp canines. 

Oh I really have to stop, I can feel myself getting hot down there. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.” How could such a lame overused phrase destroy me in one blow. Don’t back down y/n. “I’d prefer we make a video honestly.” He whips his head to look at me with wide eyes. Holy shit I can’t believe I just implied we make a sex tape, what the fuck is wrong with me. “I’m joking, don’t blow your load” nice save y/n.

His shoulders relax and he turns his attention back to the movie. We watch in silence for about 5 minutes before I spring up and announce I’m taking a shower. He just nods not even looking away from the screen. I practically fly up the stairs slamming the bathroom door behind me.

I strip and hop in the shower turning the handle, Freezing water hits my shoulders and I yelp. I deserve this for what I did downstairs. I literally couldn’t have said something worse.

I begin pulling my t shirt and small pajama shorts on, when I hear a soft knock on the door. Confused I open the door. It’s Pete, of course it’s Pete. I look up at him waiting from him to explain himself.

He shifts his weight from foot to foot nervously. “Um look I sorry about what I said. It was super cringy and out of line and um i-“”Pete did you not hear what I said, I definitely fucked up way worse” I try and relax him. “We both kinda fucked up, but you know, you kinda started it” he says as a grin grows on his face”What!? How!?” My stance becomes defensive and I cross my arms. “You were totally checking me out” he says raising his voice slightly.

” I was just admiring your tattoos” I provide a lie. “Really you seemed to be looking at my hands for a while” his grin continues to get bigger and his body language has completely changed from tense to playful. “You have nice hands” I say so quietly I’m pretty sure he didn’t even hear it. I was wrong.

“I can show you how nice my hands really are, if you’d like.”


End file.
